


Dragon

by fuckthenaysayers



Series: Dragon [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'While most soul mate pairs are identical in every way, there have been many cases where the dragons were exact duplicates, apart from their colors. More than ten cases have been found where soul mate dragons were found, with the same base color and markings, but their marking colors were different or switched.'</p><p>Gavin was frozen, reading the paragraph over a few times, the truth slowly sinking in. Michael was his soul mate. A man was his soul mate. He'd never even thought of the idea of his soul mate being a man before. He'd found a man attractive sometimes, but he never thought of acting on it, it felt too weird. But now all of a sudden he found his supposed soul mate, who just so happens to be the same gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

It's not an uncommon thing in stories to hear of an imaginary angel or devil on someone's shoulder. But what if it was a dragon? And what if that dragon wasn't imaginary, but in plain view for the world to see? It might sound strange, but that was how this world worked. From as far back as people could recall or read about, there were dragons in the world. About as many as there were humans, exactly that much, to be precise.

There wasn't a human alive that didn't have one, since you got your egg when you were first born. As you grew up, your dragon did too, though they never passed the size of a housecat, always small enough to hitch a ride on one of your shoulders without hassle. The dragons weren't just a lifetime friend though, over time they'd grown to be much more important.

Of course many people argued this, but it was a well-spread rumor that dragons were kind of match makers. If you ever came across another person with a dragon almost identical to yours, it was suggested that was your soul mate. Many people ignored the possibility and went on to marry and be happy with people with different dragons, but plenty seeked that special someone, and the ones that found them went on to have incredibly happy lives together, their dragons included. 

That wasn't all the dragons had to offer, either. When they reached their adulthood, each dragon gained a special ability. Sometimes it was random, sometimes it seemed almost linked to their human's personalities, but it was special all the same. For example, Michael Jones' dragon, Flutter, could fluctuate her size, able to somehow enlarge herself to the size of a horse. She used it during fights, scaring off any potential threats to her human with her giant size, or just snatching Michael up with a claw and flying him away, much to his annoyance. 

Still, he loved her, he was bound to after bonding with her since birth. His mother's dragon had given birth to Flutter's egg when Michael was only a newborn, still in the hospital. The egg stayed with him in his crib until it hatched into the tiny dragon that was now his closest companion. When she wasn't in her giant size, she was about the size of a small cat, typically resting on one of Michael's shoulders, her long tail sometimes wrapping around his neck.

She was pure white, the only markings on her being an orange diamond on her forehead and two orange stripes going around the end of her tail. She was slim, with large white wings that, when unfolded, had beautiful lime green marks that traced the trim. When she wasn't fending Michael from danger, she was a rather shy dragon, almost never interacting with anyone but Michael.

The only time she ventured from his shoulders was when he was at work, disliking his anger and shouting, and often headed off with one of his coworkers' dragons to find a quieter place. He worked at Roosterteeth, a gaming and machinima company, putting out achievement videos and let's plays along with his fellow Achievement Hunters. Among which were Jack, Ryan, and Geoff, the boss. A small number, but it was supposedly going to be enlarged today, a new person joining them all the way from England.

His name was Gavin Free, and he'd been the talk of the office. Just about everyone had seen his slo mo videos, and he looked like a neat guy to be joining their ranks. Michael thought he looked a bit more than neat, not that he'd admit it. So when the next Monday came, and Gavin Free walked in their office door, everyone was quick to greet him.

He was tall and skinny, with fluffy brown hair and big eyes and a large nose, but they suited him well enough. He was in a purple polo and skinny jeans, no dragon to be seen with him. "Hey guys, nice to meet you all." he said with a smile, his English accent clear as he spoke. Geoff had just introduced him to the other hunters, who all mumbled their names in return, still a little shy about new additions.

"You'll be sitting next to Michael, over here." Geoff directed Gavin to the desk closest to the door, and Gavin sat down before turning to the man to his left. "Nice to meet you Michael." he said with a grin, Michael looking over and nodding in reply. 

"Same." he mumbled. There was a quiet trill as Flutter slinked up Michael's arm. perching on his shoulder and staring at the unfamiliar human. Gavin had gone wide eyed, looking at Flutter as though he'd never seen a dragon before. "Something wrong?" Michael asked, narrowing his eyes. Gavin shook himself out of his stupor and smiled sheepishly.

"S-Sorry! I didn't realize we could bring our dragons, I know some workplaces dislike that."

"Yup, if you wanna bring yours in, feel free."

"...Actually, he's more a stay at home type anyway. Lovely dragon you've got there, what's her name?"

Michael's brow raised, glancing at the shy animal on his arm and petting her head gently. "Her name's Flutter. How did you know she was a female though? I thought it was pretty hard to distinguish dragons' genders."

Gavin swallowed, his nervous smile widening. "Lucky guess, I suppose."

It took a moment before Michael shrugged it off, turning back to his work. 

\---

It was just a coincidence. A really, really weird and terrifying one. Gavin kept repeating that to himself as he got back to his new apartment. Immediately he had something latch onto his head. He chuckled, prying it off and holding it in his arms. It was his dragon, Bodge, well more so his 'dragons', Bodge. The little thing's special ability was essentially cloning himself, able to split himself up into around 10 copies at once, though they were all a little smaller than his usual form was. 

"All together please?" Gavin asked, and the dragon complied, the copies coming together until just one was left, a little larger now. He held him in his hands, sighing as he examined the dragon he'd grown up with. He was white and slim, a large green diamond on his forehead and two stripes on his tail. If he had his wings out, Gav could see the orange marks that trimmed it. In other words, Bodge was almost identical to Flutter, though their colors were reversed. 

It's why he'd freaked at seeing the female dragon for the first time, he'd first thought it was Bodge, thinking the dragon somehow escaped, but then he realized the colors were wrong, and then a whole different worry plagued his mind. Did that mean what he thought it did? Was Michael, his new coworker and practically a stranger to him right now, his soul mate? 

This garnered some research. He let Bodge go, the dragon climbing up to perch on his head as he turned on his laptop, opening the browser as quick as he could and searching about dragons and the soul mate rumor. He skimmed a few titles before clicking one, which led to an article about just how similar a dragon had to be to be considered the soul mate dragon. 

'While most soul mate pairs are identical in every way, there have been many cases where the dragons were exact duplicates, apart from their colors. More than ten cases have been found where soul mate dragons were found, with the same base color and markings, but their marking colors were different or switched.'

Gavin was frozen, reading the paragraph over a few times, the truth slowly sinking in. Michael was his soul mate. A man was his soul mate. He'd never even thought of the idea of his soul mate being a man before. He'd found a man attractive sometimes, but he never thought of acting on it, it felt too weird. But now all of a sudden he found his supposed soul mate, who just so happens to be the same gender.

He couldn't deny he thought Michael was at least a little cute, finding his anger and rage at video games both funny and adorable, along with his looks in general. He'd have to hang out with him more before he decided on anything. Bodge would have to stay hidden away a while longer.

\---

It took a few days for Gavin to really settle in, and almost two weeks before he felt comfortable around Michael alone. He knew the other had no clue about his dragon yet, but every time he looked at him he remembered that they were apparently soul mates and it got nervewracking and anxiety-inducing. But he got used to it eventually, and found out Michael was actually a pretty fun guy.

They started going to lunch together when they could, even going out for drinks after work sometimes. It wasn't long until Gavin started visiting his apartment, though they never went back to Gavin's, which bothered Michael a little. They became close friends, both of them starting to think of the other in a somewhat different light the closer they became. 

The turning point was one night, after a couple of bevs at a nearby bar, Gavin walked Michael home, the two pausing outside his door. "You wanna come in for one more drink?" the auburn-haired man asked quietly. Gavin paused for a moment, taking in the other's flushed face and hazy eyes, able to catch the underlying, unspoken question that followed. 'And maybe more?' That's what Michael's look was asking, and he had to decide right then.

As if he could say no to that blushing face. "Sounds good." he replied, smirking a bit. The two went in as good friends, and in the morning came out as lovers. There were no questions when Gavin came into work wearing slightly too large clothes that Geoff could've sworn he'd seen Michael in last week. Nor did they ask about the clearly spotted hickeys on both of them, or the fact that Gavin's hair wasn't sticking up as it usually did.

At the end of the day, Gavin was about to head home, when Michael stopped him. "Hey, Gav? Can we talk for a minute?" The man, who had just gotten on his bike to head home, sat back a bit, relaxing as he looked at Michael.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure... we're dating now, right?"

Gavin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at that, Michael was just too cute asking that with his red face and love bite covered neck. "Of course we are." Michael relaxed visibly, smiling shyly. Flutter was wrapped around his neck, snoozing, and Gav thought she made an almost perfect hickey cover. "Say, Michael? Do you want to come round mine tonight?" The question slipped out without a second thought, and any wonder of whether it was wrong to ask disappeared at the bright look the other got.

"Sure! Is it okay if I ride with you?" Gavin nodded and Michael got on the handlebars. They went off, all smiley and grinny as Gavin sped down the sidewalks towards his home. It was a bit of a bumpy ride, but they made it there in one piece, skidding to a halt by the bike rack. Gavin locked it up and they headed into the building. They paused outside his door, the Brit taking a deep breath before turning to Michael.

"I just want to say, please don't overreact to anything, okay?"

"...O...kay?" 

Michael was confused, but he was quickly answered when Gavin opened the door and around 7 or 8 little dragons latched onto Gavin, scrambling all over him. The man squawked, stumbling into the apartment as he tried to shake them off. "Bodge! Bodge stoppit, we've got guests! Settle down, get all together!" It took another couple minutes before the dragons finally combined into one calmed down full-size Bodge, who sat on Gavin's shoulder and eyed its fellow dragon.

That was the first time Michael got a good look at him, eyebrows receding into his hairline as he gawked at the dragon, who was almost identical to his own, minus the switched colors.

"Your..."

"Yep."

"My.."

"Mmhmm."

"We're soul mates."

Michael stared at Gavin, the two locked in a heated stare as Michael processed the new information. It was only a moment before he was smiling brilliantly, cheeks red as he pulled Gavin into a tight hug. 

"Worse people to be stuck with forever, I guess."


End file.
